We've got Tonight
by Juli06
Summary: Eles só teriam uma noite.


**_We've got Tonight_**

**_Autor:_** Juliana Alves

**_Beta:_** Michelle Neves

**_Categoria:_** Jisbon, Romance, Humor

**_Advertências:_** Nenhuma

**_Classificação:_** PG-13

**_Capítulos:_** One shot

**_Completa:_** [x] Yes [ ] No

_**Nota:**_ Gente ao lerem escutem a música We've Got Tonight - Glee *o*

Jane sabia que agora tudo mudaria, tudo seria do jeito diferente. Finalmente ele tinha conseguido pegar o filho da mãe do Red John, mas teria que se afastar de Lisbon. Ele sabia. Ela sabia.

Assim que sentiu o último suspiro de Red John Jane se levantou e pegou seu celular. Informou a Lisbon que iria embora e que sentiria sua falta, mas que agora ele precisava seguir em frente, assim como ela.

Porém o que poucos sabiam era que por trás daquela mensagem Jane informou, de um modo somente deles, onde estaria naquela noite. Uma noite de despedida.

Era por volta das _8p.m_. quando Lisbon chegou ao hotel, onde dois meses antes eles tiveram sua primeira noite de amor. Ela teve cuidado para que não fosse seguida, para não levar o FBI até Jane. Assim que chegou lá o encontrou deitado no pequeno sofá e sorriu divertida, havia uma cama enorme no quarto e mesmo assim ele ficava ali. Se aproximando dele, ela acariciou o cabelo dourado e sussurrou:

\- Patrick, estou aqui, amor.

Jane não precisou abrir os olhos para saber que era ela, reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar. Sorrindo ele enfim a encarou:

\- Hey, você veio. – Ele se levantou e a levou até a cama, com um olhar triste acariciou sua face. - Você sabe o que vai acontecer, não é?

\- Poderíamos ter um futuro. – Disse ela num sussurro.

\- Eu não me perdoaria se você viesse comigo, tenho certeza que nos seus planos não incluía fuga com um assassino. – Disse ele em igual sussurro. – Assim é melhor. Você sabe que eu te amo, Teresa.

\- Eu te amo também. Mas eu estou tão cansada disso tudo, que acho que fugir com você seria um alívio. – Disse sorrindo.

\- Quem diria que a Santa Teresa fosse tão aventureira. – Disse ele e soltou uma gargalha, que ela sabia que era exclusivamente para ela.

Fechando os olhos Jane colou suas testas e apenas ficaram ali, se confortando, pensando em tudo que passaram durante a vida, em quanto sozinhos estavam. Mas enfim depois de algum tempo perceberam que tinha se encontraram. E ali estavam eles novamente, a um passo da solidão..

**_I know it's late  
I know you're weary  
I know your plans don't include me  
Still here we are  
Both of us lonely_**

_Eu sei que é tarde  
Eu sei que você está cansada  
Eu sei que seus planos não me incluem  
Ainda assim aqui estamos  
Ambos solitários_

\- Você deveria ir. – Falou ela com preocupação.

\- Baby, só temos mais esta noite. Por favor, não se preocupe. – Disse ele e a puxou para os seus braços. – Não precisa se preocupar. Só por hoje eu irei ficar.

Lisbon o olhou com lágrimas nos olhos, ela o amava tanto que às vezes a assustava, mas ela sabia que ele estava certo, ela viveria o hoje e não se preocuparia com o amanhã.

**_Longing for shelter from all that we see  
Why should we worry?  
No one will care, girl  
Look at the stars now, so far away_**

**_We've got tonight  
Who needs tomorrow?  
We've got tonight, babe, why don't you stay?_**

_Ansiando por abrigo de tudo o que vemos  
Por que deveríamos nos preocupar?  
Ninguém vai se importar, menina  
Olhe para as estrelas agora, tão longe  
Nós temos esta noite  
Quem precisa do amanhã?  
Nós temos essa noite, amor, por que você não fica?_

\- Por favor, Teresa, fique. – Pediu ele sussurrando no ouvido dela. E sem esperar respostas a beijou.

O beijo foi calmo, o que eles precisavam. Com delicadeza ele a inclinou na cama deixando beijos suaves pelo seu rosto e pescoço. Finalmente Lisbon agiu e com igual delicadeza tirou seu terno e seu colete. Passando a mão em seus cabelos ela deixou as lágrimas caírem, ela estava com o coração transbordando de tanto amor que não sabia o que fazer, então o puxou para si, num abraço apertado. Jane estava tentando conter seu próprio choro, mas não conseguiu, não do modo que ela estava, não sabendo que a deixaria para vê-la verdadeiramente feliz.

Ele seria o solitário, sabia disso. Já tinha tido dois amores na mesma vida, querer mais que isso seria demais.

\- Prometa-me, Patrick. – Disse ela com a voz embargada. – Prometa que tentará ser feliz onde quer que vá. Você merece mais do que ninguém ser amado.

\- Eu já sou amado. – Disse ele e a afastou um pouco para poder fitá-la nos olhos. – Você não percebe? Só teremos esta noite. **_Eu_** só terei essa noite para o amor.

\- Não, Patty, você...

\- Shiis... – Ele não a deixou terminar. – Não se preocupe, eu ficarei bem. Só... só vamos aproveitar.

Dito isso ele a beijou, agora não havia mais a suavidade, agora o desejo aflorava em cada célula. E naquele momento Jane mostrou a Lisbon da forma mais doce em mais sincera o quanto a amava.

**_Deep in my soul, I've been so lonely  
All of my hopes fading away  
I've longed for love, Like everyone else does  
I know I'll keep searching after today  
So there it is, girl, We've got it all now  
And here we are, babe, What do you say?  
We've got tonight, Who needs tomorrow?  
We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay?_**

_Profundamente em minha alma, Eu tenho sido tão solitário  
Todas as minhas esperanças desaparecendo  
Eu tenho ansiado por amor, Como todo mundo faz  
Eu sei que vou continuar procurando a partir de hoje  
Então é isso, menina, Nós temos tudo agora  
E aqui estamos nós, babe, O que você diz?  
Nós temos esta noite, Quem precisa do amanhã?  
Nós temos essa noite, amor, por que não ficarmos?_

Na manhã seguinte Lisbon acordou com o sol invadindo a janela do hotel. Ela sabia que ele já tinha ido embora. Mas mesmo assim pediu a Deus que ele estivesse ao seu lado, mas ao virar deparou-se com o vazio, ou melhor, uma rosa vermelha estava no travesseiro onde ele dormiu. Na cabeceira da cama apenas um bilhete:

**_"_****_Nos tivemos essa noite. Eu te amo."_**

Ela então sorriu.

Dois anos tinham se passado, sem nenhuma noticia dele, sem nenhuma procura dela. Mas naquela manhã ensolarada ela recebeu um mensageiro.

Uma rosa vermelha, um bilhete:

**_"_****_Te espero onde o pôr do sol é mais belo."_**

Assim que estacionou o carro Lisbon soube que ele já estava ali, o lugar onde ela teve a certeza que ele a amava. Daquele penhasco ela podia ver o mar, e mesmo tendo tudo para não voltar ali, Lisbon amava o local. Onde ele a abandonou para ir atrás de Red John, mas ela soube assim que ele tinha ido que sua atitude tinha sido por amá-la.

Com passos cautelosos ela se aproximou e o viu de costas, e mesmo não vendo sua face ela sabia que ele estava ainda mais bonito que na despedida. Respirando fundo ela o chamou:

\- Patrick.

Sorrindo Jane se virou e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, ela estava ainda mais linda do que na última vez que a viu. Os olhos dela tinham um brilho que ele sabia estava nos seus agora.

Porém o que deixou seu coração batendo mais forte, e fez seu corpo ser transbordado de amor, foi a pequena garotinha de olhos incrivelmente verde e cabelos tão negro como o de Lisbon que o olhava curiosamente. E ele quase não pode se conter de alegria quando ouviu o sussurro de Lisbon:

\- Olhe, Annie, é o papai.

Sem dizer mais nada Jane se aproximou de Lisbon, pegou a pequena nos braços e deu a mão a sua amada.

Eles sabiam que encontrariam uma maneira de serem felizes e dessa vez...

Ele iria ficar.

**_We've got tonight, Who needs tomorrow?  
Let's make it last, Let's find a way  
Turn out the light, come take my hand now  
We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay?_**

_Nós temos esta noite, Quem precisa do amanhã?  
Vamos fazer isso durar, Vamos encontrar uma maneira  
Apague a luz, venha, pegue minha mão agora  
Nós temos essa noite, amor, por que não ficar?_

**_THE END_**


End file.
